kuroko no basuke
by juubi no jinchuriki
Summary: Summary : saya adalah pemain bayangan kiseki no sedai, atau bias kalian sebut sebagai kuroko main bayangan kiseki no sedai akan memperlihatkan kemampuanku dalam bermain basket


**Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:kuroko no basuke bukan punya saya cuman pinjam doang**

 **Genre : adventur**

 **Author : juubi no jinchuriki**

 **Pair :** **kuroko x momo**

 _ **Summary :**_ _saya adalah pemain bayangan kiseki no sedai, atau bias kalian sebut sebagai kuroko_

 _Tetsuya. Mereka mengenalku sebagai pemain yang terlemah dari kiseki no sedai,_

 _Karna aku membutuhkan orang lain untuk melakukan itu mereka_

 _dasarkan kepada kemampuanku dalam mengoper dan hawa keberadaan ku yang_

 _tipis, tapi ada satu rahasia yang selama ini ku sembunyikan dari para anggota_

 _kiseki no sedai yakni kemampuan ku yang sesungguhnya setelah bakat ku bangkit._

 _Tapi setelah lulus dari smp akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya_

 _Setelah itu menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka bukanlah yang terkuat."di atas_

 _langit masih ada langit"_

 **kuroko pov**

"akhirnya aku masuk kesekolah yang bermain basket secara team .sekolah yang ku kagumi sejak pertandingan terakhir di smp teiko dulu,tunggulah kalian kiseki no sedai aku akan menyadarkan kalian teman teman dan kita akan bermain basket lagi seperti dulu"

 **Kuroko pov end**

"basket basket mari bergabung dengan klub basket " sembil menawarkan kertas brosur kepada para siswa baru."kogane apa kau bercanda?"sambil menghadap ke koganei,"lalu aku harus bagai mana ?" "murid angkatan pertama bergabunglah dengan kami klub basket sedang membutuhkan bantuan yamg serius""ohh sudah hentikan lelucon mu itu izuki,mitobe pastikan mereka mendengar mu"yang hanya di balas dengan gumaman tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"apa kalian dari klub basket?" yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan "kalua begitu tunjukkan jalannya."

 **skip**

"hah… kita bahkan belum mendapatkan 10 orang anggota " sambil menatap orang yang ada di disampingnya ."hyuga junpe kau harus bersikap optimis kita ini sekolah baru jika kita dapat menjuari interhigh dan wintercup maka kita pasti akan mendapat banyak pemain yang berbakat"sambil menatap orang yang ada di disampingnya yang bernama hyuga junpei"

Tapi tiba tiba"to-tolong " saya ingin bergabung dengan klub basket " sambil mendudukan diri di kursi yang ada di depan nya ."tunggu sebentar isi formulir ini"smbil menyerah kan lembar formulir dan langsung di isi oleh orang itu."tunggu kau tidak mempunyai alasan bermain basket?" dan di jawab "semua basket itu sama tidak peduli kau dimana dan siapa "lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat pendaftaran .

"coba ku lihat, kagami taiga pindahan dari America" sambil membaca formulir itu,"ano ini ada 1 lagi formulir disini"sambil memperlihatkan selembar formulir yang sudah di isi.

"coba ku lihat,aku sudah disini dari tadi tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat orang yang mengisi formulir itu, a-ah i-ini **dia dari klub basket teiko**!" sambil shock melihat formulir itu

"teiko? A-apa klub yang terkenal itu?" sambil memperjelas pemikiranya pada pelatih nya yang bernama riko aida .

Lalu dijawab dengan wajah tersenyum"ya dia salah satu dari kiseki no sedai ,aaahhhh kenapa aku tdk bias mengingat wajah nya …." .

 **Skip**

Saat ini semua anggota yang baru bergabung sedang berkumpul untuk

"baik perkenalkan nama saya riko aida saya adalah pelatih dari klub basket mohon bantuannya"

" **eeeEEEEEHHHHHHH** "teriak semua para murid baru"a aku piker kamu adalah menejer"

"baik kupikir semua sudah datang semua pelatih " tunggu kuroko tetsuya di mana "oohh yang dari kiseki no sedai itu yah dimana dia "kata kapten klub basket seirin tapi tidak ada yang menjawab."baiklah kurasa dia tdk hadir"kata pelatih

'ma maaf saya adalah kuroko tetsuya""di dia tepat di depan ku tapi aku sama sekali tdk melihat nya"batin riko terkaget karna kemunculan kuroko yang tiba tiba

"baik langsung saja karna kurko sudah ada semua nya lepas baju kalian "

" **eeeEEEEEHHHHHHH"** riko aida adalah putri dari seorang instruktur olahraga karana kebiasaannya dia melihat ayah nya melatih seorang atlit dia memjadi memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui kekuatan fisik mu jadi jika dia melihat tubuh mu maka dia kan melihat nya dalam bentuk angka "

 **Aida pov**

" di dia siapa sebenarnya dia ini, dia seperti mengenakan baju zirah di dalam tubuh nya tdk seperti kagami yang memiliki kemampuan fisik yang di atas rata rata,tapi dia , angkanya menujukkan nilah nol pada semua otot dan semua bagian tubuh nya seperti dia menyembunyikan kemampuan fisiknya tapi bagaimana bias"

 **Aida pov end**

 **Kagami pov**

"kiseki no sedai? Apa itu aku tadk pernah mendengarnya,aku piker setelah aku kembali ke jepang basket akan membosan kan tapi sepertinya ini akan menarik"

 **Kagami pov end**

"pelatih … pelatih apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" kata hyuga

"a ah baik karnah sudah semua pertemuan ini sampai di sini dulu sampai bertemu lagi besok saat latihan"

 **Skip**

Saat ini kagami sedang bermain basket sorang diri di lapangan tapi tiba tiba focus nya berkurang sehingga membuat bola basket terlepas dari genggaman nya dan menggelinding dan di tangkap oleh seseorang yaitu kuroko

"sedang apa kau di sini ?"kata kagami memulai percakapan "kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan bermain basket seorang diri di malam hari?" kata kuroko membalas pertanyaan kagami dengan pertanyaan."cih kau aku mau Tanya apa itu kiseki no sedai ?" lalu di balas oleh kuroko"kiseki no sedai adalah para anak anak berbakat dalam permainan basket mereka memiliki kemampuan di atas rata rata " "dan kau adalah salah satu dari mereka, baik lah lawan aku dalam pertandingan one on one"potong kagami

"baik aku akan melawan mu"

Tapi pertandingan yang kagami pikir akan berlangsung sangat menyenangkan berubah jadi menjengkelkan karana kuroko sama sekali tdk bias memasukkan apa apa karna dia sama sekali tidak tahu cara melakukan shot dan gerakan nya juga lamban.

"sudah cukup apa kau mempermainkan ku kau sama sekali tidak tau cara bermain basket saran ku kau sebaiknya berhenti bermain basket karna itu tidak cocok dengan orang lemah sepertimu"kata kagami karna kesal dengan tingkah kuroko yang seperti mempermainkan nya

Tapi tiba tiba aura yang di rasakan kagami berubah

" **lemah , aku tidak tahu maksudmu tapi jika kau mau aku serius maka akan ku ladeni"** kata kuroko dengan suara berat.

Kuroko dan kagami berdiri saling berhadapan dengan posisi kagami bertahan dan kuroko menyerang "ada apa ini auranya terasa berbeda dengan yang tadi ini terasa menakutkan"batin memulai dengan memantulkan basket ke lantai dengan pelan lalu tiba tiba kuroko bergerak dengan cepet ingin melewati kagami dari sisi kanan tapi kagami mengikutinya dan menjaganya tapi kuroko lagi lalgi mendribel bola melewati selah kakinya kearah kiri dan membawa bola kearah kiri tap lagi lagi kagami tidak membiarkan kuroko membawa bola melewatiya tapi kuroko melakukan dribel dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat kagami kesulitan mengikuti arah bola yang terus di kendalikan oleh kuroko untuk mendribel bola mengelilingi kagami lalu melewati sela kaki kagami lalu kembali ketangan kuroko lalu melewati sela kaki kuroko dan memindahkan bola ketangan yanglain lewat belakang lau kembali melewati sela kaki kagami, haitu terus berlanjut dengan sangat cepat tapi tiba tiba kuroko berhenti dan menunjukkan bola sudah tidak ada di tangan nya ynag membuat kagami bingung dan mencari bola yang hilang "di di mana bolanya kenapa tidak ada?"batin kagami

lalu kuroko tiba tiba berada di belakang nya dan bola sudah ada di tangannya dan berkata"dan bolanya kembali lagi kepada ku" sambil mendribel bola kearah ring lalu melakukan dunk dan bola masuk melewati ring dengan mulus sedangkan kagami terduduk di tenpatnya tadi karana masih syok dengan kecepatan kuroko dalam mendrible bola .

apa kau sudah sadar aku menunjukkan sedikit kemampuanku kepadamu agar kau tidak menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya tapi lihat isinya"ja jadi tadi kau belum bermain serius sama sekali?" yah itu benar kuharap dngan kejadian ini kau berubah dan tidak sombong lagi dengan kemampuan yang kau miliki "kata kuroko menasehati kagami"baik lah tapi apa semua pemaain kiseki no sedai memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan mu?" jawab sekaligus Tanya kagami kepada kuroko"yah itu benar walaupun para anggota iseki no sedai yang lain tdak tau kemampun ku yang tadi haya satu yang tahu kemampuanku yaitu aomine daiki dia dalah teman sekaligus partnerku dalam formasi cahaya dan bayangan. aku sebagai bayangan dan dia sebagai cahaya dan aku akan menyadarkan nya bahwa masih ada orang yang pantas di jadikan rival yaitu dirimu kagami jadi maukah kau membantuku uantuk menjadi cahaya ku, semakin kuat cahayanya maka semakin kuat pula bayangan nya ,"kata kuroko"baiklah tapi kau juga harus membntuku mengalahkan kiseki no sedai sebagai bayangan ku dan kita berdua akan menjadi pemain terkuat di jepang"kata kagami dan dibalas oleh kuroko dengan anggukan yang meyakinkan"hai'

 **TBC**

 **TOBE CONTINUED**

 **Hai minna ketemu lagi sama author pemula adalah cerita baru saya tidak seperti cerita yang lalu yang cuman untuk di tes doang**

 **Baik terimakasih karna suadah membaca cerita saya tolong tinggalkan kritik dan saran**

 **Anda di kolom review agar saya dapat mengetahui kekurangan dan kesalahan saya dalam menulis cerita bi sa juga lewat pm**

 **Baik sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang semoga kalian sehat selalu**

 **no jinchuriki {-_-}**


End file.
